ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game
Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game 'is an upcoming video game, based on the Marvel Comics characters. The game's insperation will be based from the ''Lego: Batman, Lego: Star Wars, Lego Indiana Jones, Lego: Harry Potter, and the Lego: Pirates of the Caribbean games. Story Dr. Doom, Loki, Enchantress, the Executioner, Baron Mordo, Ultron, Magneto, Mystique, Mandarian, Backlash, Dormammu, and The Tinkerer free all the super villains from The Vault, The Cube, Prison 42, The Raft, The Big House, Ryker's Island and the villains split up into six teams, one led by Dr. Doom, Backlash, another led by Loki and Ultron, one led by Dormammu & Baron Mordo, another one led by Magento & Mystique, another one being lead by The Tinkerer, and the last one being led by Enchantress, Executioner, and the Mandarian. Nick Fury then decides to bring together the greatest heroes of the Marvel universe to defeat the villains. Gameplay Playable Characters Heroes *Spider-Man *Captain America *Thor *Wolverine *Black Widow *Nick Fury *Iron Man *Cyclops *Mr. Fantastic *The Thing *Jean Grey *Emma Frost *Storm *Rogue *Psylocke *Inivisible Woman *Human Torch *Iceman *The Hulk *Thundra *Hawkeye *Deadpool *Silver Surfer *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *Black Panther *Blade *Nova *Dr. Strange *Daredevil *Elektra *Mockingbird *U.S. Agent *Gambit *Nightcrawler *Black Cat *She Hulk *Black Knight *Doc Samson *Wonder Man *Tigra *Ka-Zar *Misty Knight *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Colossus *Namor *Cloak *Dagger Villians *Dr. Doom *Loki *Ultron *Amora The Enchantress *Baron Mordo *Venom *Magneto *Kang The Conquer *Bullseye *Abomination *Super-Skrull *Mystique *Toad *Avalanche *Blob *Pyro *Hydro-Man *Mysterio *Electro *Sandman *Vulture *Baron Zemo *The Juggernaut *Sabretooth *The Wizard *Trapster *Klaw *Titania *Moonstone *Warlord Krang *Byrrah *Attuma *Tiger Shark *Absorbing Man *Taskmaster *Living Laser *Green Goblin *Hobgoblin *Mole Man *Wrecker *Thunderball *Piledriver *Bulldozer *Skurge the Executioner *Blizzard *Batroc the Leaper *Red Skull *Whrilwind *Dreadknight *Crimson Dynamo *The Mandarin *Dormammu Unlockable Characters (Purchase Only) Basic *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier *HYDRA Agent *HYDRA Soldier *Brotherhood of Mutants Member *MRD Soldier *Dark Elves *Skrull Soldier *A.I.M. Soldier *Kree Soldier *Frost Giant *Doombot *Iron Doombot *Galactus Follower *Viking Warrior *Ultron Drone *Atlantian Warrior *Sentinel *Fire Giant *Asgardian Warrior *Stone Warrior *Moloid *S.W.O.R.D. Agent *S.W.O.R.D. Soldier Heroes *Professor Charles Xavier *Beast *Maria Hill *Jimmy Woo *Sif *Tyr *Heimdall *Balder *Volstagg *Fandral *Hogun *Odin *Valkyrie *Banshee *Sunfire *Shanna The She-Devil *White Tiger *Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Clay Quatermain *Jasper Stiwell *The Vision *Angel *Archangel *Forge *Namorita *Speedball *Firestar *Squrriel Girl *Rocket Raccon *Groot *Quasar *Star Lord *Phylla-Vell *Adam Warlock *Scarlet Spider *Crystal *Black Bolt *Medusa *Karnak *Triton *Cable *Bishop *Thunderbird *Beta Ray Bill *Shadowcat *Falcon *Machin Man *Nighthawk *Sentry *Havok *Polaris *Hermod *Dum Dum Dugan *Moondragon *Jack of Hearts *Colleen Wing *Hellcat *Songbird *X-23 *Cloak *Dagger *Lady Deadpool *Shang-Chi *Quake *Abigail Brand *Adam Warlock *Firelord *Stardust *Jack Of Hearts *Namorita *Hellcat Villians *Thanos *Mephisto *Kingpin *Kraven the Hunter *Doctor Octopus *The Lizard *Stegron *Arnim Zola *Hammerhead *Tombstone *Sebastian Shaw *Omega Red *Carnage *Lady Deathstrike *Galactus *Paibok *Apocalypse *M.O.D.O.K. *Rhino *Morbius *Shocker *Melter *Sauron *Mr. Sinister *Crossbones *Diamondback *Lucia Von Bardas *Bastion *Maximus the Mad *Impossible Man *Silver Samurai *Scorcher *Terrax *Nebula *Melter *Iron Monger *Madame Masque *Firebrand *Mesmero *Kurse *Grey Gargoyle *Ulik *Karnilla *Hela *Man-Ape Others *Edwin Jarvis *Jane Foster *Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *Maria Hill *Amadeus Cho *Clay Quartermain *Jasper Sitwell *Jimmy Woo *Bethany Cabe *Uatu the Watcher *Wong *Henry Peter Gyrich *Bolivar Trask *Sen. Robert Kelly *T'Chaka *N'Gassi *Skrull Queen Secret Unlockable Character *Ultimate Nick Fury Levels '''Hero Missions Chapter 1: Enchantress, Executioner, and Mandarin: The villains plan to create a new more powerful version of Ultimo powered by four Asgardian relics that are hidden in various locations. Level 1: New York: Spider-Man and Nova are sent to New York to stop the Sinister Six from stealing an Asgardian relic hidden their. *Playable Characters: Spider-Man and Nova *Enemies: Viking Warrior *Bosses: Electro, Mysterio, Sandman, Vulture, Hobgoblin, Doc Ock Level 2: Atlantis: Wolverine is sent to Atlantis to get a relic, but when he gets there, he finds that Enchantress has taken control of the minds of the Atlantians and that Attuma and Tiger Shark have stolen the relic. He then finds Namor who agrees to help. *Playable Characters: Wolverine and Namor *Enemies: Atlantian Warrior *Bosses: Warlord Krang, Byrrah, Tiger Shark, Attuma Level 3: Night of the Dark Elves: Captain America, Thor and Black Panther travel to the realm of Svartalfheim to get another relic, but Dreadknght and Green Goblin are also after it and are being aided by the Dark Elves. *Playable Characters: Captain America, Thor, Black Panther *Enemies: Dark Elf *Bosses: Dreadknight, Green Goblin Level 4: Jotunheim: Thor, Luke Cage and Iron Fist head to Jotunheim for the last relic, but Blizzard and the Frost Giants plan to stop them. *Playable Characters: Thor, Luke Cage, Iron Fist *Enemies: Frost Giants *Bosses: Blizzard Level 5: Attack on the Helicarrier: Enchantress, Executioner, Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in an attempt to steal back the relics. *Playable Characters: Captain America, Nick Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye *Enemies: Viking Warrior *Bosses: Fin Fang Foom Level 6: Mandarin's Fortress: The heroes make an assult on Mandarin's Fortress to get back the relics and stop the villains. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man *Enemies: Stone Warriors *Bosses: Executioner, Enchantress, Mandarin, Ultimo Chapter 2: Magneto and Mystique: The Brotherhood of Mutants and the Mutant Response Division go to war and it's up to the X-Men and other heroic mutants to stop them. Level 1: The Brotherhood of Mutants vs the MRD: The Brotherhood of Mutants and the Mutant Response Division battle in New York and it's up to Storm, Colossus, Iceman and Psylocke to defeat them before they hurt any innocent people. *Playable Characters: Storm, Colossus, Iceman, Psylocke *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member, MRD Soldier *Bosses: Toad, Pyro Level 2: The X-Mansion: The Mutant Response Division attack the X-Mansion and capture some young mutants aswell as Professor Xavier so Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Rogue must save them. *Playable Characters: Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rogue *Enemies: MRD Soldier *Bosses: None Level 3: Weapon X Attack: Wolverine and Deadpool follow a group of MRD Soldiers to an abandoned Weapon X facility and find out that the MRD are looking for some technology to create a new Cerebro and will force Professor Xavier to use it to eliminate all mutants on Earth. The two must now defeat the MRD and the Brotherhood of Mutants members who are trying to destroy both them and the MRD. *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Deadpool *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member, MRD Soldier *Bosses: Sabretooth Level 4: Alliance: Cyclops, Jean Grey and Emma Frost head the the MRD base to stop them, but find that the Brotherhood has also attacked. The two mutant teams then decide to join forces to defeat the MRD. *Playable Characters: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Emma Frost *Enemies: MRD Soldier *Bosses: None Level 5: Betrayal: The Brotherhood betray Cyclops, Jean Grey and Emma Frost, but Wolverine, Gambit and Nightcrawler come just in time to save them. *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Gambit, Nightcrawler *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member *Bosses: Avalanche, Blob, The Juggernaut Level 6: The Master of Magnetism: Wolverine and Cyclops must chase down Magneto, Mystique and the remaining Brotherhood members who escaped while Wolverine and the others were fighting the other mutants. *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops *Enemies: Brotherhood of Mutants Member *Bosses: Mystique, Magneto Chapter 3: The Tinkerer: The Tinkerer attempts to build a weapon that he will use to defeat the heroes of the Marvel Universe. Level 1: The HYDRA Base: Captain America, Black Widow and U.S. Agent head to a HYDRA base where they heard that Tinkerer was going to get some technology from HYDRA, but before they can do anything about it, A.I.M. attacks the base. *Playable Characters: Captain America, Black Widow, U.S. Agent *Enemies: HYDRA Agent, HYDRA Soldier, A.I.M. Soldier *Bosses: Baron Zemo, Red Skull Level 2: The A.I.M. Base: Spider-Man and Black Cat follow Tinkerer, Venom and Hydro-Man to an A.I.M. base where they plan to steal some A.I.M. technology, but before they can get to The Tinkerer, they must defeat A.I.M.'s forces. *Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Black Cat *Enemies: A.I.M. Soldier *Bosses: Hydro-Man, Venom, M.O.D.O.K Level 3: The Skrull Homeworld: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch and The Thing travel to the Skrull Homeworld where they have tracked The Tinkerer and Mole Man to, but when they get there, they must also face the Skrulls and Galactus who is attacking the planet. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing *Enemies Skrull Soldier, Galactus Follower, Moloid *Bosses: Paibok, Super-Skrull, Mole Man, Galactus Level 4: The Savage Lands: Mr. Fantastic heads to the Savage Lands to stop The Tinkerer, but when he gets there, he finds out that The Tinkerer has joined forces with Kang the Conquer and has a group of HYDRA Soldiers with him so he must join forces with Ka-Zar. *Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Ka-Zar *Enemies: HYDRA Soldier *Bosses: Kang the Conquer Level 5: New World: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man and Black Panther track Tinkerer, Crimson Dynamo, Whirlwind and a group of HYDRA Soldiers to an A.I.M. base they have taken over and find that The Tinkerer has used HYDRA technology, A.I.M. technology, Skrull technology and Vibranium to create a weapon that can send things to alternate dimensions and uses it on the heroes and sends them to an alternate dimension. To ensure their destruction, Tinkerer also sends Crimson Dyanamo and Whirlwind to the alternate dimension. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man, Black Panther. *Enemies: S.W.O.R.D. Agent, S.W.O.R.D. Soldier *Bosses: Whirlwind, Crimson Dynamo Level 6: Tinkering: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man and Black Panther find a way out of the alternate world and bring back Whirldwind and Crimson Dynamo aswell. They then destroy The Tinkerer's machine and now must defeat the rest of the HYDRA Soldiers and The Tinkerer. *Playable Characters: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Wonder Man, Black Panther *Enemies: HYDRA Soldier *Bosses: The Tinkerer Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Hubs *Hero Hub: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier U.N.N. Alpha *Villain Hub: The Vault Bonus Features/Levels * Comic Missions * Music Voice Cast (In Alphabetical Order) * Jonathan Adams * Diedrich Bader * Andrea Baker * Dee Bradley Baker * Leigh Allyn Baker * Maria Canals-Barrea * Gregg Berger * Jodi Benson * Ahemd Best * J.B. Blanc * Brian Bloom * Steven Blum * Clancy Brown * Gabrielle Carteris * Larry Cedar * Cam Clarke * Jim Cummings * John Cygan * Romi Dames * Grey DeLisle * John DiMaggio * Benjamin Diskin * Robin Atkin Downes * Greg Eagles * Susan Eisenberg * Paul Essiembre * Keith Ferguson * Quinton Flynn * Matthew Frewer * Brad Garrett * Kim Mai Guest * Mark Hamill * Dorian Harewood * Terri Hawkes * Tricia Helfer * James Horan * Mark Hildreth * Tom Kane * John Kassir * Hakeem Kae-Kazim * Josh Keaton * Don Leslie * Loren Lester * Dawnn Lewis * Nancy Linari * Yuri Lowenthal * Peter Lurie * Vanessa Marshall * Erin Matthews * Neal McDonough * Richard McGonagle * Danica McKellar * Graham McTavish * Masasa Moyo * Daran Norris * Nolan North * Alan Oppenheimer * Roger Rose * Tim Russ * Khary Payton * Philip Proctor * James Sie * Armin Shimerman * Susan Spano * April Stewart * Tara Strong * Keith Szarabajka * George Takei * James Arnold Taylor * Robert Tinkler * Erin Torpey * Gina Torres * Tasia Valenza * Kari Wahlgren * Jim Ward * Rick D. Wasserman * Michael T. Weiss * Gary Anthony Williams * Thomas F. Wilson * Dave Wittenberg * Wally Wingert * Lisa Zane Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:LEGO Category:Upcoming